Ginny's keuze
by romeo-addict
Summary: Ginny ontdekt dat er gevolgen zijn, als een paar avonden uit wat uit de hand lopen. Ze gaat naar Tops, om haar verhaal kwijt te kunnen, en voor raad.


Het begon langzaam aan te schemeren. Ginny Wemel liep met snelle passen over de straat. Ze hield er niet zo van om in het donker te lopen. Ook al was Voldemort uit de weg geruimd, ze had nog altijd een angstig gevoel in het donker. En zeker als ze alleen was.  
Eindelijk bereikte ze de plek waar ze moest zijn. Een oud uitziende flat. Ze ging naar binnen en drukte een knopje in.  
'Wie is daar?' klonk een stem.  
'Ik ben hetGinny, mag ik even komen praten met je?'  
Er klonk een zoem en de binnendeur gingopen. Ginny liep naar de lift, die er al was, en drukte op nummer vier. De lift zoemde omhoog en bij nummer vier kwam hij tot stilstand. Ginny stapte uit de lift en liep de galerij op. Bij de tweede woning vanaf de lift en ze belde aan.  
'Ginny! Gezellig dat je eens langskomt joh. We hadden al zoiets, wanneer zien we jouen Harry weer eens. We misten jullie. Ik kan momenteel helaas niet komen, aangezien die kleine deugniet hier binnen zich elk moment kan aankondigen.'  
Ginny glimlachte. 'Dat geeft niet Tops, daar heb ik alle begrip voor. Hoelang moet je nog?'  
Tops trok een gezicht naar haar buik en antwoordde: 'Nog zo'n drie weken eigenlijk. Maar van mij mag het al komen hoor. Ik ben het zat. Maar kom toch binnen, zo buiten te staan is nergens goed voor, en het is behoorlijk koud, straks loop je nog een longontsteking op ofzo.'  
Tops ging een stap opzij en liet Ginny binnen. Deze trok in de gang haar jas uit, en hing die op de kapstok.  
'Is Remus er ook?' vroeg ze. Tops schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, hij helpt momenteel Fred en George in hun winkel. Hij brengt bestellingen weg. Maar hij zal zo wel thuis komen denk ik.'  
Ze liepen naar de woonkameren Ginny nam plaats op de bank.  
'Wil je iets te drinken Ginny? En waaromis Harry niet meegekomen trouwens?'  
Ginny schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik hoef niets te drinken. En Harry... Harry...' Ginny kon haar tranen niet meer binnen houden en barstte in snikken uit. Tops liet zich met enige moeite naast haar in de bank vallen, en sloeg een arm om haar heen.  
'Hey wat is dat nou meid? Waarom huil je? Wat is er aan de hand? Wat is er danmet Harry?'  
Ginny bleef huilen. Tops toverde een pak zakdoekjes tevoorschijn en gaf het aan Ginny. Ze snoot haar neus, maar de tranen bleven stromen.  
'Okee, ik ga thee zetten voor jou, en die drink je op, en daarna vertel je wat er scheelt. En geen 'ik hoef geen thee' want deze is kalmerend en ga je opdrinken.' Tops kwam moeizaam overeind en liep naar de keuken, terwijl ze haar handen in haar rug plaatste. Ze had een beetje last van steken.  
Tops rommelde wat in de keuken, terwijl Ginny op de bank probeerde rustiger te worden. Een bezorgde trek kwam op Tops' gezicht. Wat was er toch met Ginny aan de hand? Ze huilde normaal gesproken nooit. Dat ze nu huilde, dat was behoorlijk verontrustend, dan moest er wel iets schelen.  
Tops liep terug met een dampende beker hetethee. Ginny leek iets gekalmeerd te zijn. Het luide snikken was in elk geval opgehouden. Tops ging zitten in een wat hogere stoel, dat gezien haar situatie wat comfortabelerwas. Ginny had de beker in haar handen genomen, en blies zachtjes erin, terwijl ze met verdrietige ogen in de rook staarde.  
'Vertel me nu eens wat er aan de hand is Gin..'  
Ginny nam een slok thee en keek Tops nu recht aan.  
'Ik ben zwanger.'  
Een brede lach kwam op Tops gezicht. 'Dat is hartstikke leuk voor je meid, gefeliciteerd.' Ze keek naar Ginny die er alles behalve blij uitzag.  
'Je hebt zeker een beetje last van je hormonen hè? Dat kan in het begin van je zwangerschap hoor, dat had ik ook soms vreselijke huilbuien om niets.'  
'Ik heb ruzie gehadmet Harry erom. Hij is er niet echt blij mee.'  
Tops keek Ginny aan. 'Hoe bedoel je niet blij? Hij is de vader, hij zou juist blij moeten zijn! Remus was helemaal in de wolken toen hij het hoorde dat we een kleintje zouden krijgen. Auw...!'  
Tops kromp ineen, en trok een pijnlijk gezicht. Met haar handen greep ze naar haar buik.  
'Gaat het wel?' Ginny keek Tops nu op haar beurt bezorgd aan.  
Tops knikte. 'Ja hoor, maar ik vermoed dat ik morgen officieel moeder ben. De weeën zijn een beetje begonnen.' Een zachte blik kwam op Tops' gezicht. 'Eindelijk kunnen we die kleine druktemaker zien.'  
Tops keek Ginny aan. 'Maar waarom is Harry er niet echt blij mee Ginny?'  
Ginny werd rood en keek naar de grond.  
'Het zit zo... hij was toch laatst een tijdje weg met Ron, voor een opdracht voor de schouwers? Wel, ik was toen best wel eenzaam enzo, en ben toen een paar keer alleen uit geweest naar de lekke ketel. Daar kwam ik Romeo Wolkenveldt tegen en we zijn toen samen wat gaan gaan eten. Ik was eenzaam, en had er de balen van dat ik zo vaak en zo lang alleen zat zo zonder Harry. Ik mistte de aandacht een beetje die ik zo van hem kreeg, en nou ja, Romeo is best eenzaam. Ik stelde voor om bij mij thuis nog wat te gaan drinken, en toen kwam van het een het ander. De eerste avond hebben we alleen maar gezoend maar een paar dagen later ben ik met hem naar bed geweest.'  
Tops keek Ginny verbijsterd aan. Ze had alles verwacht, maar níet dit. En van Romeo had ze dit ook niet bepaald verwacht. Goed, ze wist dat hij eenzaam was, hij was echt een workaholic, maar soms mistte hij toch iemand in zijn leven. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Ze had niet verwacht dat Ginny Harry ooit zou belazeren.  
'En Harry weet dit?'  
Ginny knikte. 'Ik heb het hem wel moeten vertellen. Ik bedoel, een paar dagen nadat ik met Romeo geslapen had, kwam Harry thuis, en naja, toen ... jeweetwel. Ik ben gisteren naar het St. Holisto geweest om me te laten onderzoeken aangezien ik me niet echt lekker voelde en toen kwam dit eruit. Maar de kans zit er dus in dat hetóf van Harry is óf van Romeo. Ik moest het toen wel vertellen aan Harry. Als het van Romeo is, valt het nogal op natuurlijk. Hoe verklaar ik een donkere baby, als beide ouders blank zijn?'  
Ondanks de situatie schoot Tops in de lach. 'Ja, je krijgt dan nogal wat vragen inderdaad.' Ginny keek Tops aan. 'Ik heb het Harry gisteren verteld, ook dat ik hem niet trouw ben gebleven en hij werd behoorlijk boos.' Tops keek Ginny aan. Ze snapte Harry zijn reactie wel een beetje, en ook dat hij niet helemaal blij was nu met de baby, als het ook van Romeo kon zijn.  
'Heb je het Romeo al verteld?' Ginny knikte. 'Hij was wel even overdonderd, maar zei wel dat als het zo zou zijn hij alle verantwoording op hem zou nemen en dat, als Harry mij in de steek zou laten, dat hij voor mij zou zorgen, en voor de baby.'  
Tops glimlachte. Typisch Romeo. Onder zijn stoere uiterlijk zat een lieve en goedaardige persoonlijkheid. Alleen was hij een beetje dom geweest om met Ginny naar bed te gaan. Tops kneep haar ogen even dicht. De weeën begonnen sterker te worden. Ze pakte haar toverstok en mompelde iets. Een patronus schoot naar voren.  
'Ik waarschuw Remus maar even, de weeen beginnen sterker te worden.' Ginny keek Tops aan.  
'Wat moet ik nu doen met Harry Tops?' Ginny keek Tops wanhopig aan.  
'Praat met hem. En wacht gewoon af. Als je bevallen bent en de baby is inderdaad van Romeo, kijkhoe Harry reageert. Ik kan niet zeggen wat je wel of niet moet doen, ik kan je alleen dit advies geven. En een mazzel heb je meis, je hebt Romeo die alle verantwoordelijkheid op zich wilt nemen. Misschien was het voor hem wel meer dan alleen maar een pleziertje.'  
Ginny keek Tops aan, en werd lichtjes rood. 'Ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat het voor mij ook wel meer betekende dan alleen een verzetje. Ik bedoel, hoe hij me beminde, en hoe hij...'  
'Hoho, rustig, meer hoef ik echt niet te weten Ginny. Maar ik denk dat jij ook een keuze moet maken, en misschien wel tussen Harry en Romeo. Doe wat je hart je ingeeft, dat is het enige wat ik je kan zeggen.'  
Ginny knikte.  
Plots vloog de deur met een vaart open, en stond Remus in de deuropening.  
Hij liep haastig op Tops af, en gaf haar een zoen. 'Is het begonnen?' Een tedere blik lag in zijn ogen, en hij wreef zacht over Tops' buik. Nog eventjes lieverd, en we zijn papa en mama.' Tops glimlachtte. 'Ja.'  
Ginny stond op en liep naar Tops toe. 'Ik denk dat ik maar eens ga. Bedankt voor het gesprek en ik zal na denken over mijn keuze die ik moet maken.' Tops knikte haar toe. 'Succes daarmee, en als er iets is, je weet me te vinden hé?' Ginny knikte. 'Succes met de bevalling, ik hoor wel wat het geworden is hè Remus!' Remus knikte Ginny toe. 'Ik kom er zelf wel uit.' zei Ginny, en ze liep naar de gang waar ze haar jas aantrok. Ze hoorde Tops kreunen van de pijn, en mompelen dat haar vliezen gebroken waren, en dat ze naar het St. Holisto maar al moesten gaan.  
Ginny glimlachte. Over negen maanden zou zijn ook zo zitten hopelijk. En zou ze weten wie de vader was van haar baby. Harry of Romeo. Stiekem hoopte ze dat het Romeo zou zijn. De paar dagen samen waren voor haar dierbaarder dan dat ze ooit had durven dromen.  
Ze deed haar jas dicht, en trok de deur open. Ze liep naar de lift, en uiteindelijk liep ze weer de straat op, die nu helemaal donker was geworden.


End file.
